Dominance
by Ashlyn1
Summary: A mildly AU fanfiction with a pairing that I favor. Warning: contains yaoi and mild cursing


"Hey, get up. You're gunna be late." Grimmjow gently shook Ichigo in hopes to wake him up so he could get ready for the day. When all he did was stir a little and mumble an incoherent phrase, Grimmjow sighed and looked towards plan B.

"Yo! Douche bag! Get ya arse up, or you're gonna be late!" Grimmjow yelled into Ichigo's face as he slapped him across his face, leaving scratches and jolting him from his seraphic dream and sending a girlish shriek echoing throughout the house. That had been the third time this week the panther woke him by yelling in his face. Ichigo glared into the cerulean eyes hovering above him.

"Every time…" Ichigo muttered to himself. "Can you please, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME?!" he yelled back into Grimmjow's face while coughing to the side afterwards. In doing this, he earned a signature rapist grin as Grimmjow pounced off the bed onto all fours and stood up.

"Ya know, _Ichi-berry_, you shouldn't demand things from me. I may be your 'pet' but I can still kill you." He warned, scratching slightly at his azure-tipped cat-like ears, as if to say he was bored. True, he was Ichigo's pet. Ichigo had found him in an alley, struggling to get by. He took the cat in, fed him, played with him, fuck; he had even grown to like the sadistic cat. The damned thing nearly killed him a few times, but he could never bring himself to throw him out. There was something about his personality that intrigued Ichigo. Yet no matter how hard he tried, his obfuscation towards the entire situation refused to let up, so he kept Grimmjow around.

"Dude, are ya gonna get your bloody-fucking douche arse up or are ya gonna be late again?" Grimmjow questioned, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts. He sat up, staring at the blue panther.

"You know, I CAN send you to Urahara," and Ichigo coughed, "and he can sell you to Aizen and you can be treated horribly." He warned with a growing red tint on his face. Of course, he would never take Grimmjow to Urahara, he was only kidding while watching Grimmjow cringe while messing with his collar, which demeaningly, had a cat bell on it.

"You wouldn't dare. The freak smells like death. Not the good blood-on-your-hands-and-face-while-laughing-sadist icly-while-your-victim-is-lying-on-the-ground-dyin g-slowly kind either." He whipped his tail around, looking out the window.

Ichigo sat there staring at him for what felt like forever. Grimmjow finally got annoyed and walked over to the carrot-top and got mere inches away from his face.

"May I help you?" he said facetiously.

"Oh, yeah, don't do that…" Ichigo stated while trying to avoid eye contact.

"I will do whatever the fuck I wanna, and you can't stop me." Grimmjow replied cockily, getting even closer to the strawberry. If he pursed his lips they would be touching. Ichigo's red tint on his face grew a deeper shade of red when Grimmjow hopped into the bed with him.

"Oh yeah? Id love to see you try." Ichigo said with a cracking voice, earning a chuckle from the panther-like man.

"Ok" Grimmjow retorted as he leaned forward rather fast, crushing their lips together. Ichigo was temporarily stunned but he didn't pull away. Grimmjow's tongue immediately demanded entrance and Ichigo denied him his wish. Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's lower lip, making him gasp at the sudden pain. The panther took his chance and slid his tongue in, mapping out the new territory. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him closer.

There tongues swirled and dances around, each fighting for DOMINANCE. Ichigo eventually gave in and let Grimmjow have it, but as soon as he let go of his tenuous grip of DOMINANCE, Grimmjow pulled away and hopped of the bed.

"Just get ready"

Ichigo dropped his feet to the floor, standing up. He took two steps forward and began to wobble.

"I…I don't feel… so good…" he said softly while coughing, trying to stabilize himself. Grimmjow walked over towards him and put the back of his paw to the strawberry's forehead.

"Damn, Ichigo, you're burning up." The panther said as he watched his next few moves.

"I… I am? No, I'm fine…" Ichigo said as he took another step and stumbled down, only to have his "pet" catch him.

"Ichigo, actually, I think you should rest…" Grimmjow said as he picked him up and put him back on the bed. "You are boiling… what happened?"

"I… I don't know… but I see stars floating around…" Ichigo said calmly before he passed out. Grimmjow just stared at the unconscious strawberry before going to get a cold towel and placing it on his head. He had to admit, he was adorable when he slept. He dabbed the towel on his face, trying to get his temperature down, while a slight blush scurried across his cheeks. The boy stirred, mumbling something about being way too hot, and earned a chuckle from the panther. Grimmjow gently caressed Ichigo's face, trying not to disturb him, but gasping when he dazedly looked up at him and pulled him down onto the bed with him.

"… Grimmy-san..."

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to… tell you…"

"What?"

"Daisuki." The carrot-top said, pulling Grimmjow closer and burying his hot face in his chest.

"wha-?" Grimmjow asked, shocked, but softened his expression when he saw that Ichigo had already passed out again. He looked at his face, a smile spreading across his own as he leaned in and kissed the strawberry's forehead and whispered "I love you too, Ichi-berry" his fever seemed to go down substantially, but he was still hot. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow closer to him, and in return, he wrapped his tail around them and began to purr. Ichigo shifted in his fever-induced slumber, mumbling another incoherent phrase. Grimmjow sat there in rumination and soon fell victim to sleep.


End file.
